The REAL Swan Princess
by ninasdreams
Summary: "You know, mom," Henry says out of the blue. "You're kind of the swan princess."


_Prompt fill for jadedlilcynner who requested Henry comparing Emma to Odette (the swan princess) and Killian getting jealous of Prince Derek when he overhears. This one was too much fun! :D_

* * *

"You know, mom," Henry says out of the blue. "You're kind of the swan princess."

"I'm the what now?" Emma asks, looking over at him from her place by the stove.

Henry gives her a disbelieving look. "The swan princess! You know…Odette, Derek, Rothbart, 'No fear!', turning into a swan…"

He trails off when he sees the lack of comprehension on her face. "But you have to have seen it! It fits you perfectly."

Emma doesn't have the heart to tell him she didn't have many opportunities as a kid to see tons of movies. They watched whatever the orphanage had available. Fairy tales weren't exactly high on her list after awhile in the system either. Princes sweeping you off your feet had never really been her thing.

She looks at the earnestness in Henry's eyes and sighs. Turning off the stove after testing the pasta, she walks over and sits on the couch by Henry.

"How about you tell me why I'm the swan princess?" she says with a smile.

"Well the swan princess, Odette, was taken from her home by this evil sorcerer and I know you weren't taken but you did get separated from your family…"

She watches him go on excitedly, gesturing wildly as he describes frogs, puffins, turtles and the courageous Prince Derek and how he fights off the evil sorcerer Rothbart, enjoying both the story and her son's enthusiasm. She doesn't even realize when the door opens and Killian comes back from Granny's with the garlic bread and desert she'd sent him for.

"Oiy! Who is Derek and why haven't you told me about him before? And when were you attacked by a sorcerer? Did the crocodile do something?" he interrupts. Emma and Henry both jump.

At first Emma thinks he's joking, but when she looks at him still standing by the door she revises that thought. The look of consternation on his face (and the barely detectable hurt beneath that) is very real, and she realizes that he's actually jealous of this fictional prince.

She shares a covert smile with Henry and gets up from the sofa. Killian's blue eyes narrow as she calmly walks over to him with a small smirk.

Remembering the descriptions Henry had given her she says, "Derek is a brave man with soft brown hair and bright blue eyes…fairly handsome if you ask me."

Killian's brow furrows even more and she takes the bag from him to place it on the counter.

"And was there…did you and he have some sort of…dalliance in the past?" he tries to ask delicately.

Emma almost loses it right there. "Well…" she trails off, watching his face carefully as she moves to stand in front of him again. "I might have been so inclined I suppose, if he wasn't an animated character in a movie."

"A what?"

Emma chuckles as Henry bursts out giggling in the background. "This prince you're so jealous of isn't real, Killian."

"I'm not jealous!" he objects, but she can see the tell-tale tension receding.

"You certainly act it," she teases. She places a hand lightly on his chest, enjoying the soft cool leather of the jacket David had given him. "But what would I want with a prince, when I've got my very own dashing brown-haired, blue-eyed, very sexy pirate?"

Killian's trade-mark smirk curls his lips as he pulls her against him with his hook. He brushes a lock of hair from her face. "What indeed?" he responds, and claims her mouth.

As with every kiss of his, Emma gets swept up in the passion he pours into it, the heat of him surrounding her as his fingers slide up her nape to cradle her head and bring her in even closer. It's all-encompassing and she wants to slip her hands beneath his jacket and—

"EEW, can you not do that when we're about to eat?!"

Killian chuckles as they break apart, his eyes sparkling as she smiles at him.

"So who's ready for spaghetti?" she says as she backs away from her pirate.

"About time!" Henry exclaims, hopping off the couch to grab a plate. "We can watch the Swan Princess while we eat! I bet it's on Netflix. Can we?"

She laughs. "It's fine with me. Killian?"

Henry turns his mega-watt smile on Killian who winks at her and answers Henry with a perfectly executed bow. "As the young prince commands."

Henry whoops and hurries to serve his food.

It isn't the kind of domestic she'd pictured all those years ago with Neal, but Emma finds that she likes her happily ever after just the way it is.


End file.
